


Like Fathers like Daughter

by Tomasina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, I'm such a sucker for Zimkids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomasina/pseuds/Tomasina
Summary: Jack and Bitty take their daughter trick or treating





	

**Author's Note:**

> This shit....my man....is so sappy I gave myself a cavity dear lord 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 6 of 13 days of Halloween prompt: trick-or-treat 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @halloweenbitty 
> 
> (All rights belong to St. Ngozi)

"Jenny, sweetheart, are you and Papa almost ready?" Bitty called into the house, peaking his head out from the kitchen. 

"We'll be down in a sec, Bits!" Jack replied from the top of the stairs. 

Bitty chuckled to himself, collecting Jenny's candy bag from the entry way. He smiled as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.   
Jack and Bitty we're wearing matching referee costumes, and their blonde five year old, short for her age, was dressed in a Falconers #1 jersey with 'Zimmermann' printed on the back and "-Bittle" scrawled below with stenciled letters and sharpie. Her helmet was a little big, but her curls still peaks out from under it. 

It was Jenny's idea to go as her Papa for Halloween. Bitty cried when she told them. 

"I need a picture!" Bitty smiled, as Jack scooped Jenny up into his arms and kissed her cheek as she giggled. 

After quite a few photos, ones of just Jenny, one of Jenny and Jack, and ones of Jenny and Bitty, the family left their Providence home and set out into the neighborhood. 

It wasn't until they were four houses in when one guy commented on Jenny's costume as she walked up to the door to get her candy. 

"Oh, going as your favorite hockey player for Halloween, eh? Zimmermann's my favorite too!" The kid was probably 16, with bright eyes and promising smiled. 

"Yes! Papa is definitely my favorite!" Jenny giggled. The guy looked confused, but Jenny kept going. "Daddy and I watch all his games together! Sometimes they go past my bedtime so I can't watch the end, but when they play at home, me and daddy get to watch from Box seats!" 

"C'mon Jenny, I'm sure the young man hears about me enough." Jack laughed, stepping up to the porch with Bitty in tow. 

The guy looked up shocked as Bitty picked Jenny up and rested her on his hip. 

"You're- you're Jack Zimmermann! And this is your husband! And your daughter! The Zimmermann's totally just trick-or-treated at my house!" The kid grinned, laughing a bit. "Mr. Zimmermann-" the kid began but Jack cut him off. 

"Call me Jack, Mr. Zimmermann is my husband." 

Bitty rolled his eyes and nudged Jack with his shoulder. 

"Oh- okay, Jack then, you're my biggest inspiration. I've been a fan since your first season eight years ago! And when you came out it really helped my cousin, and eventually me! I play on Juniors right now and I really hope to be in the NHL someday!" The kid's enthusiasm reminded Jack of Chowder, which reminded him he'd need to ask Bitty what Chowder and Caitlin's son went as for Halloween this year. 

"Thanks kid, I really I appreciate that. Keep going. Even if you have set backs, never stop. When I went to college instead of getting drafted I though I would hate it, but I met my best friends, and eventually my husband, so just keep going, keep getting better. Hope to see you on the ice sometime." Jack smiled at the kid, then looked back at Bitty and Jenny, and they walked off the porch, Jenny waving over Bitty's shoulder, a grin on her lips. 

By the end of trick-or-treat, Jenny was tired, her feet hurt, and her bag was loaded with candy. Her Daddy carried her home, Papa behind taking pictures.

When they got home, Jack put the candy in a bowl on the counter as Bitty carried their sleepy little girl to her room. When Jack arrived to the nursery, he paused in the doorway to watch. Jenny was in her pajamas now, curled up in her bed under the blankets, Bitty sitting on the bed beside her, running his fingers through her soft curls. 

"Thank you for taking me trick-or-treating, daddy, I love you." Jenny said quietly, her eyes fluttering closed. 

"Anytime, sweetie, I love you too." Bitty pressed a kiss to her forehead then stood up from the bed, smiling when he saw Jack waiting in the doorway. 

Jack welcomed him with open arms and they watched their little girl for just a few moments before flicking the light off and making their way to their room just down the hall. 

"Bits?" Jack said softly as they stripped down to their briefs. 

Bitty looked up, his shirt off and pants half unbuttoned. 

"Yeah, honey, what's up?" 

Bitty pulled off his pants and joined Jack on their bed, holding Jack's hand between them. 

"I really love you, and Jenny..." Jack smiled, putting one hand on Bitty's cheek. 

Bitty breathed out a chuckle. 

"But?" Bitty raised one eyebrow. 

Jack took a deep breath. 

"But, I feel like we're not whole yet. I want, if you want, another baby." Jack's eyes searched Bitty's. 

"Oh, Jack, of course I want another baby." Bitty said softly, pulling Jack into a sweet kiss. 

Next year on Halloween, the Zimmermann's went as superheroes. Bitty as the Flash, Jack as Batman, Jenny as Supergirl, and baby Toby, almost two months old, was swaddled a blanket with a superman curl on his forehead.


End file.
